


The Queen's Consorts

by breejah



Series: Labyrinth "Boudoir-verse" Series [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Hedonism, Kissing, Light BDSM, Menage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah, Jareth and Tiernan take a sabbatical from Underground politics to rekindle their romance (and satisfy their much needed desires).  Part of the 'Boudoir-verse' (Erotica works) series.Rated E for ménage-styled romance that includes graphic sex and love confessions.





	The Queen's Consorts

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request. 
> 
> You don't need to read the first part of this series to follow along with what's going on, as this is pretty much straight erotica. All you need to know is Jareth and Sarah were previously in an "open" marriage when she took her place as Goblin Queen and they both took in one of Jareth's advisors as a lover. Mutual romantic feelings ensued and they agreed to try an exclusive polyamorous relationship.

“You waited for us like I asked. Good girl.”

Sarah sat against the edge of the damask bedspread towards the end, in the high-rise hotel suite that Jareth had sent word about earlier that morning, her palms flat against the silken sheets, breasts thrust upwards as she canted her torso upwards like he had instructed. The air conditioning was cool, making her shiver, feeling her nipples bead from the rotating air as well as the anticipation of what was to come.

She was naked and blindfolded, just like they’d also asked. She could tell they were both here, feeling their presence like two coiled snakes, ready to strike. She wondered if they were as primed as she was, having forced herself to not give into the urge to touch herself. She’d been starved for attention all week, but this was to be a treat worth savoring, and since her two lovers had been in a summit discussing the new treaties for days, she’d abstained, their letter indicating they had as well. _God, I can't stand it. Please touch me. I need you both so, so much._

“Are you wet for us, precious?”

Surely they had to smell it and know the answer. Still, she played along, raising her knees slightly and splaying herself open, hearing a growl to her side as well as directly in front of her. She trembled, wanting so desperately to reach in front of her and touch one of them, but she waited, playing the game by their rules...this time.

“Gods, do you smell her Jareth?” It was Tiernan’s voice, directly in front of her and below where she sat, telling her he had kneeled to inspect her. Suddenly, she heard the quick rustle of clothes. “I can’t wait, I’ve been hard for days. I won’t last ten seconds if I have to keep smelling her honey like that. Let me come in her?”

Jareth, meanwhile, had suddenly begun to trail his fingers into the loose waves of her hair that cascaded down her back from behind her. She forced herself not to moan, despite wanting to, hearing Jareth join Tiernan in removing his own clothes, albeit at a much slower pace. "Yeah," she heard him murmur to Tiernan, just as he suddenly gripped the base of her head, tilting it to the left, towards the edge of the bed. Just as quickly, she felt the glassy hot tip of his cock prodding her lips. That time she _did_ moan, opening her mouth eagerly, feeling Jareth take advantage and slide against her tongue, tunneling inside. Like the sound of Tiernan's voice, she could tell how ready he was by the sudden noises he made. It made her already frantic nerves go taught when she gently sucked against his cock, feeling the strength of his erection and the salty taste of his precum sliding against her tongue. Jareth, while outwardly controlled, was painfully aroused. _Oh god, yes. Jareth, **yes.**_

“Would you like that, precious? I’ll be sure he makes it up to you. For now, suck me slow. I want to savor certain parts of you as well...and I really prefer to spend inside that sweet place between your thighs, not your mouth. Can you do that for me, love?”

Sarah nodded slowly, hearing Tiernan duck down against her, the heat of his body close enough she knew he had angled himself over her, while Jareth must have lingered at the edge of the bed, feeding her his cock. Suddenly, she felt Tiernan’s tongue curl against one of her nipples, the other being cupped and tweaked by Jareth, recognizing those tapered musician fingers anywhere. She moaned again, arching upwards, the twist-tug of both men touching her breasts _almost_ sending her to climax but not quite. She whimpered in protest, earning a chuckle from them both.

"Now you know how we've felt, babe," Tiernan murmured against her breast in a ragged, stripped tone, barely able to recognize the guttural tone of his voice. "Been hard all fucking week. Refused to touch each other, not until we were with you. You've _no idea_ how much I need this right now."

She had some idea, having not sought her own release as well, despite both men plaguing her dreams. Tasting Jareth’s cock lightly with her tongue, sucking the shaft she had fantasized about over the past week in the gentle teasing fashion that he'd instructed her to do, she whimpered again as they continued to tease her breasts, until they were heavy and her nipples ached, sending a pleasant buzz straight to her clit. _Fuck me, Tiernan, **please**. I need it. Please...._

As if sensing her thoughts, Tiernan released her nipple with a small nip of his teeth, making her scream against Jareth's cock just as he shoved inside her with force. She was so aroused, he slid right in, like a well-oiled glove, but it didn't mean she didn't tense in reaction, gripping his cock and hearing Tiernan praise her tightness even as he began a steady, hard pace. It felt _so good_ , she wanted to cry. She almost lost her traction around Jareth’s cock, in fact, as she sighed, her neck becoming lax as her mouth opened in pleasure, only to feel Jareth’s steely fingers grip her neck hard, refusing to surrender her mouth. She immediately fell back into place obediently, licking and sucking, knowing Jareth wanted her to keep a light pace but unable to do so, being so excited as Tiernan began to thrust -  _ harder and harder still. _

_ “Fuck,”  _ He rasped, groaning and stilling for a fraction of a second, his fingers frantically combing through her folds, his cock twitching from where it was buried inside her, to stroke her clit as he resumed his rapid thrusts. When his fingers grazed her, she felt her whole body spasm, primed to come, needing just the  _ littlest  _ nudge to take her to oblivion. Tiernan seemed to sense it, growing even more excited, his own body rapidly picking up speed, trying to keep pace with her before he too exploded. Wanting him to feel as close to chasing ecstasy as she was, she buckled down her internal muscles, forcing him to work harder to fuck her, knowing the tight slick squeeze of her body would set him at the precipice in record time, feeling his balls slap against her ass with the force of his movements. _OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!_ _ Need to come so bad! _

She screamed around Jareth’s cock, hearing him swear softly as his grip tightened on the base of her neck, trying to ease her mouth's grip on him. She knew she was being too eager in lapping at his cock, but she was so  _ hungry  _ for release, she was wild; she suddenly wanted to taste him in her mouth, send him over the edge, just as Tiernan was close to doing.  _ Come with me, my loves. Let's come together. Fill my mouth and my pussy just as I come with you. Please? _

“She’s like liquid fire, Jareth…” Tiernan hoarsely praised, rutting into her, his cock twitching as he slowed suddenly, grinding against her. He was agonizingly close, she could tell in the feel of his cock inside her, in the way his body trembled faintly, as if he was forcing himself to hold back from explosion. Jareth's cock began to twitch in the same tell-tale way, exciting her. _Just a little more...._

“ _Fuck,_ she’s tightening on me," Tiernan hastily spoke, his voice threadbare and reed-thin. "Her clit’s stone hard. She’s close. Let me take her over. I want to feel her squeeze every drop out of me.”

_ Oh,, yes. Please, yes. Yes, yes, yes - _ **_fuck yes_ ** _ , I... _

“ _ No,”  _ Jareth hissed, his cock suddenly angling different inside her mouth, telling her he had shifted. Just as quickly, Tiernan’s fingers were gone, making her mewl in frustration at what she was suddenly being denied.  _ No! _ She twisted against the bed, but Jareth’s grip turned ironhard - on the base of her neck and against her shoulder, telling her if she didn’t behave, she’d be punished. Knowing that it would involve a lack of orgasm, she forced herself to settle, even as the blood in her veins scalded her senses with broiling frustration.  “Her first one is _mine._ Come inside her and fucking _hurry_ , I can’t last much longer, she’s practically swallowing my dick whole. You can give her the next one.”

Sarah wanted to scream, but Jareth sensed her heated words before she could pull back and voice them, forcing her to take his cock deeper into her mouth, his hips sliding forward, almost making her gag. Eyes flashing, she regained control of her reaction and in retaliation, she sucked him within an inch of his life using every trick she knew, knowing how close it would take him to the edge. His responding growl was music to her ears - he was suffering every bit as much as she was. 

Tiernan did exactly as Jareth commanded, fucking her hard, fast, with a tenacity she both admired and hated. Too soon, she realized he’d be coming, chasing away her chances of joining him. She had wanted to enjoy it, feel every moment of it, loving the sounds and sensations when her body drove one of her lovers to completion, nothing quite as exquisite as watching a man come undone inside her, but Jareth refused to compromise, not allowing her space to wriggle closer and drive herself over the edge with him or enjoy Tiernan's peak when it came. For some reason, he was being overtly territorial tonight and while it angered her, it also thrilled her, being wanted so deeply and viscerally, so she slowly acquiesced to his demands. Still, she wanted to feel Tiernan as much as she could when his orgasm hit him, wanting him to enjoy himself as much as possible, so she squee zed him tight, pleased to hear the hoarse curse as she did so. Just as Jareth forced her attention back on his cock, she felt it - Tiernan roared, seizing and stilling, and for the faintest moment, she felt every pulse of liquid heat he poured into her. She let out a moan of pleasure at the small window in which she'd been able to be present, feeling him come inside her.

A part of her mourned not being able to crest without Tiernan, but before too long, he had pulled away, panting, and Jareth shoved her mouth off his cock, jerked her up off the back of the bed and into his lap, then speared inside her with a lightning-quick thrust.

“You’re _mine_ now, pet,” he growled, and she recognized that voice. It was the same voice he’d used when he claimed her as his, when he’d been in the heat of his mating rush, and when they’d consummated their mating bond. Nothing outside of Armageddon would stop him from fully tasting her and bringing her to orgasm. This, along with his strong will and endless devotion, was why she loved him and couldn’t live without him, and he knew it and reveled in it. “Come with me, darling.  _ Die...with me.” _

_ This _ time, he was without mercy, in the most exquisite way. He roughly teased her nipples with tongue and teeth, his fingers twisting and scraping and rapidly flicking her clit in sync with his pounding thrusts, and she squeezed down as hard as she could, working her hips in tune with his own, and just as she heard him roar and felt the hot splash of his seed join Tiernan's, she convulsed so hard, launching over that pinnacle, she briefly lost consciousness. It was fire and agony and endless pleasure and death and rebirth. 

It was _everything._

**_**_ **

Afterwards, she came back to herself in slow degrees, realizing she was splayed across the large four poster bed, both men crowding either side of her, touching and caressing her skin with gentle touches. Their cocks were hard once more, eager to once again taste the depths of her body, but Sarah couldn't function, let alone reach for them.

She opened her eyes, staring into Jareth’s face, who laid pressed against her front, watching him smile slowly as his eyes glowed dimly with love and sexual hunger. She smiled back, hoping her face showed everything she felt, and kissed him - soft, sweet, at odds with how violently they’d both spent themselves minutes earlier. Behind her, she felt Tiernan curling his hands around her hips and made sure to tilt her head back and kiss him softly as well. As always, Tiernan’s gaze looked a little concerned, a little anxious, yet wholly in love, always worried as if somehow Jareth and her would cast him out and not share in their love, but she made sure to ease his worries. Eventually, his kisses relaxed as his mouth met hers and she smiled and sighed, closing her eyes.

“You don’t think we’re done, do you?” Jareth murmured huskily against her ear, his tone amused. She slowly opened her eyes, confusion flickering over her features, but looked down and gasped, seeing Tiernan position himself between her legs, lowering his mouth.

As his tongue flicked against her clit, sparking her body back to life, Jareth chuckled and reached for her.


End file.
